Where Is My Bat Suit?
by Kira Sema
Summary: Yes this is exactly what you're thinking. Alfred hid the Bat suit, Dick playing innocent in all of it when it was really his idea, Clark visiting, and Bruce annoyed at his son. (Parody on the Super Suit scene in The Incredibles Plus Hilarity)


**Okay so I have no idea what inspired me to write this little thing… But credit is due to a reviewer on a Batman story I read who did something like this and Pixar for it. XD I just decided to redo it with my own idea. Don't know if these guys are in character so please bear with me. XD **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Batman or The Incredibles (Which this story is based on that scene with Frozone and his wife.)**

**Dick is 10 in here. **

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Bruce went down to the Batcave to work on some files on the computer that was down there. When he got down there he noticed something was wrong immediately. He looked to where the suits were being held and noticed his and Dick's suits were missing. Bruce shook his head and went back up to the manor to find his adopted son Dick. He knew Dick had something to do with the missing suits. He went to the child's bedroom and noticed he wasn't in there. He went to the game room and noticed that Dick was playing a videogame Bruce recently got for him. Dick paused his game and turned around to face Bruce when Dick noticed him enter the room.

"Hey Bruce." He said looking up and smiling at Bruce.

Bruce just shook his head and had his arms crossed.

"Don't 'Hey Bruce' me young man." Bruce said annoyed. "Where is my bat suit?"

"Your what?" Dick asked innocently.

"My. Batman. Suit." Bruce said almost losing his patience with his son.

"Oh Alfred hid your suit today." Dick said grinning. "He also hid my Robin suit as well." He said shrugging.

"I need it." Bruce said irritated.

"Oh no, you're not running off to patrol Gotham for a possible criminal attack." Dick said pouting. "You took the day off work to spend time with me, not to go off doing Batman stuff."

"Gotham is probably in danger!" Bruce yelled.

"Our evening is in danger!" Dick shouted back.

"Who else is going to take care of the criminals?" Bruce asked getting really annoyed.

"If I'm not going out, you're not either." Dick said frowning at Bruce.

"I swear to god Richard you better tell me where Alfred hid our suits!" Bruce said glairing down at Dick. "We're talking about the greater good here."

"Greater good?" Dick asked tilting his head. "I am _your_ son! I am the greatest good _you_ are _ever_ going to get!" He said getting up and passing Bruce with a scowl on his face.

"What the hell is going on with my life?" Bruce asked irritated and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I heard that Master Wayne!" Alfred yelled from out of nowhere.

Bruce just growled and facepalmed in response.

"Why did I think adopting a child was a good idea?" He asked annoyed.

"I heard that Bruce!" Dick yelled from another part of the house.

* * *

On the other side of the house the doorbell rang and Dick answered it knowing who it was.

"Hey Uncle Clark thanks for coming over!" Dick beamed at him all traces of the anger from earlier gone.

Clark smiled at the young boy and ruffled his hair. At this point Bruce walked to the door to see who was there. Bruce glared at Clark.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked trying not to sound any more irritated than he already was.

"Alfred and Dick told me to come over and watch Gotham since the two of you aren't patrolling today." Clark said shrugging. "And I really wanted to see Dick again." He said smiling at Dick.

Bruce glared down at his son then back to Clark and then back at his son again. Bruce ran his hand through his hair and calmed down a little bit before speaking again.

"Richard what have I told you about inviting people over without permission?" Bruce asked.

Dick flinched a little at Bruce calling him by his full name.

"Alfred said it was okay." Dick said shrugging and slyly smiling. "Or is that a problem _daddy_?" He asked while giving Bruce a puppy dog look.

Bruce couldn't resist that look Dick was giving to him or the fact that Dick called him 'daddy'. Bruce bent down and ruffled Dick's hair. Dick smirked when Bruce picked him up knowing the puppy dog look never fails on his guardian. Clark tried, but failed, to hide a chuckle at Dick having Bruce wrapped around his finger. Bruce just looked up at Clark and rolled his eyes at him with a smile.

* * *

…**Yea I don't know what the hell made me do all this… XD I'm pretty sure I was OOC on the characters but hey it worked. Please let me know how I did on this and if you liked it! :3 **


End file.
